La Vérité
by Luman
Summary: "Croyais tu vraiment que je n'allais pas découvrir que Oliver est mon fils ?" Et si c'était Oliver le fils de Malcolm Merlyn et non Thea? Mais ça , ce n'était que le début...Un homme débarque en ville, déterminé à découvrir qui est Arrow, et Oliver, occupé par ses sentiments de plus en plus fort pour Felicity, ne saura plus quoi faire... Post 2x07
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey tout le monde ! Et Bonne année !**_

_**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier de vos reviews plus qu'adorables sur mon one shot**_ **Une nuit magique**_**, j'ai halluciné quand j'en ai vu autant !**_

_**Dionc c'est une nouvelle fanfic, dont ce premier chapitre est un essaie pour voir si ça vous intéresse. J'ai quelques idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en donner !**_

_**Je n'ai pas de début, de fin ni de milieu précis, autant dire que je fais totalement à l'aveugle (honte à mooiii ). Bref, dîtes moi si ça vous plaît !**_

Elle était libre. Vivante.

C'est l'unique pensée qui l'animait pour le moment.

C'était fou qu'on ne remarque pas à quel point c'était incroyable d'être libre. Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux,pouvoir aller où on veut ,quand on veut, manger ce qu'on veut.

Toutes ces choses qu'elles allaient pouvoir refaire à présent. Et faire mieux. S'occuper de ses à reconstruire cette ville. Se faire pardonner.

La voiture s'arrêta soudain, et le conducteur lui ouvrit la porte.

Moira Queen sortit de la voiture et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle é demanda à son chauffeur, s'attendant à des se contenta de dire qu'il l'avait emmené.

Un flèche apparut soudain dans la poitrine de l'homme,et il tomba, mort sans que Moira puisse rien faire. Elle se retourna,et vit quelqu'un qui était revenu d'entre les morts.

-Bonjour Moira. Fit Malcolm Merlyn.

-Ils ont dit que tu étais mort!

Malcolm sourit et dit que la mort n'était parfois qu'un tour de magie. Il allait vite au fait: il avait encore des allié à Starling, et il savait que Moira avait payé son docteur peut après qu'elle avait accouché d'Oliver.

-Tais toi... Supplia Moira.

Mais Merlyn était impitoyable .

-Croyais tu vraiment que je n'allais pas découvrir que Oliver est mon fils ?

Moira fut alors plus terrifiée que jamais.

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Un commentaire, une remarque ou un conseil ? J'écoute tout !**_


	2. Un nouvel arrivant

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je sais que le premier chapitre était court, ce n'était qu'un prologue. Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus long, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, laissez des reviews ect... Merci et bonne lecture ^^**_

Moira se tournait et se retournait dans lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

La liberté avait un goût bien plus amer maintenant qu'elle savait que Malcolm Merlyn était vivant, que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était en vie, et surtout, qu'il savait qu'Oliver était son fils.

Elle devait tout faire, pour protéger Oliver, et qu'il ne sache jamais rien.

* * *

><p>Felicity tremblait. Son enlèvement par le Comte l'avait plus terrifiée qu'elle l'avait avoué, et elle s'en voulait. A cause d'elle, à cause de sa bêtise, Oliver avait été obligé de le tuer. Sur le coup,l'abattement semblait l'avoir écrasé, mais comme d'habitude, Oliver avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Si seulement elle était capable de faire pareil.<p>

Il était resté quelques minutes avec elle, lui disant qu'il voulait bien parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Et il lui avait caressé la joue. Un geste banal pour certains, la plus grosse marque de tendresse d'Oliver envers elle. Quelque chose d'incroyable. Et elle, envoûte par ce contact,elle avait fermé les yeux, pour profiter de la main chaude de l'Archer. Mais il avait finit par s'en aller, et Felicity sentait maintenant le froid qui l'a transperçait de toutes parts.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et bondit de son siège.

-Oliver!

Le dénommé se retourna.

-Est ce que... Ça te dérangerait de me ramener chez moi ? Je veux dire...Je suis venu avec John aujourd'hui,et il est parti, et j'ai pas envie de marcher, surtout après ce qu'il est arrivé...

Oliver eut un léger sourire.

-Bien sur.

-Ok.

Felicity prit ses affaires, et revint vers Oliver, qui, après une seconde d'hésitation , lui prit la main.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle espéra qu'elle n'avait rougi.

-Je suis venu en moto,j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

-Non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. Et d'ailleurs je pourrais même pas râler, vu que c'est moi qui est demandé que tu me ramènes...

-Cool.

Il ferma le Verdant, prit son casque et le tendit à Felicity.

-Merci.

Elle le mit et s'assit derrière Oliver, qui démarra tranquillement,avant d'accélérer brusquement,ce qui obligea Felicity à s'accrocher à lui.

Starling City prit alors une dimension magique. Fini le côté dangereux de la ville que elle et ses partenaires essayaient chaque soirs de faire disparaître, la ville était magnifique. Les lumières,les gens, la vie défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux éblouis,et quand Oliver accéléra, l'informaticienne en profita pour se serrer contre lui et ainsi ressentir sa chaleur; chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant.

Avec Oliver, elle se sentait libre.

Sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Oliver ralentit, et attendit qu'elle descende de la moto. Felicity fut alors contente d'avoir un casque pour cacher son grand sourire.

Elle descendit et enleva son casque, éloignée ainsi d'Oliver, elle eut beaucoup plus froid. La jeune blonde s'attendait à ce qu'il parte, mais le milliardaire restait apparemment gentleman jusqu'au bout puisqu'il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

-Merci... de m'avoir ramenée.

Oliver fit un sourire magnifique.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent un moment là, sans rien dire,tout les deux maladroits sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

Puis Oliver se s'approcha de Felicity, pour embrasser avec douceur sa joue.

Puis il s'éloigna et descendit les escaliers,pour complètement disparaître de la vue de la jeune femme.

Celle ci toucha sa joue rouge, sentant encore le baiser sous ses doigts.

Si seulement elle avait pu ressentir les lèvres douces d'Oliver sur ses lèvres...

Elle ferma la porte et sourit: certes, il ne l'avait pas embrassé là où elle aurait souhaité, mais qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour...

* * *

><p>Quentin Lance gara sa voiture devant le commissariat en pensant à ce qu'il aurait à faire aujourd'hui. Des tas de papiers à remplir; la mort du Comte Vertigo par l'Archer,nouvellement appelé <em>Arrow <em>par lui et quelques rares autres personnes,avait choqué beaucoup de personnes. Les gens avaient commencé à voir cet homme comme un héros, et non comme un meurtrier. L'arrestation des quatre faux _Hoods, _de China White, de Barton Mathis, du Maire, et d'autres avait fait de lui un ange gardien. Il avait rendu Starling City plus sures, sans tuer, et le cadavre du Comte avec trois flèches dans la poitrine avait choqué beaucoup de gens. Mais comme il avait ré empoisonné la ville avec son Vertigo, les citoyens paraissaient plutôt reconnaissant.

Il entra dans le commissariat, prêt à commencer sa journée,et s'attendant à ce que son boss lui fasse la misère puisqu'il avait plusieurs fois travaillé avec _Arrow_.

Mais il tomba sur quelque chose de totalement différent.

Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait en plein milieu de la place, l'ai sérieux, et discutant avec son supérieur.

Il portait une plaque de détective.

Quentin alla vers eux et entendit un bout de leur conversation.

-... Tous les gens qui l'ont vu,de près ou de loin, que ce soit que pendant quelques secondes ou pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le capitaine semblait assez embêté, il semblait vouloir convaincre l'inconnu de quelque chose.

-Vous devez comprendre qu'il a sauvé de nombreuses vies, beaucoup de gens le prenne pour un héros et …

-ET C'EST UN CRIMINEL ! Tonna le nouveau venu.

Lance, qui se doutait plus ou moins de qui ils discutaient, entra dans leur conversation.

-Qui est un criminel ?

Le capitaine lui lança un regard sombre.

-Lance,je vous présente le détective Gorst. Il veut …

-Retrouver un criminel de Starling City. Nous allons interroger toutes les personnes qui ont déjà été en contact avec lui, de près ou de loin, ce qui vous inclus vous, Lance, ainsi que votre fille.

-Qu'est ce que Laurel a voir là dedans ?

-D'après les rumeurs, votre propre fille aurait travailler avec ce criminel. Mais je compte de le trouver. Le juger, et lui infliger la peine capitale.

Le capitaine de Lance soupira, et cru bon de rajouter :

-Mr Gorst veut tuer _The Arrow._


	3. Dispute

_**Aaaahhhh! **_

_**Ma réaction face au 3x10. Cet épisode est juste horrible parce que je veux voir la suite ! Et Felicity... En larmes... Pleure paaahh !**_

_**Bref bref bref, je ne sais pas si vous avez regardé cet épisode , mais vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en com', si vous voulez, ou PM ^^J'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^**_

_**Donc, comme d'habitude, merci pour vos commentaires, je vois que ce Mr Gorst intrigue certain, vous en saurez plus bientôt je pense...**_

_**Je le répète , n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées , n'importe lesquels, en commentaire, je pourrais essayer de les mettre.**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

Oliver se réveilla le cœur léger. Pour lui, en ce moment ,presque tout allait bien. Sa mère avait été libérée, ce qui était étonnant, mais il n'allait pas râler. Thea et lui s'entendaient bien, Laurel ne semblait plus vouloir poursuivre son alter ego, et surtout, Felicity et lui s'entendait mieux que jamais.

Il soupira en repensant à son rêve, la jeune informaticienne allongée dans son lit, au creux de ses bras protecteurs, l'air paisible et heureux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Était-il possible qu'un jour cette vision se réalise?

Il se gifla mentalement. «Reprend toi Oliver!»Il lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec quelqu'un qu'il aime. Ce qui c'était passé hier soir, avec l'enlèvement du Comte , prouvait ses dires. Il ne pouvait pas être avec elle.

Oliver se secoua, puis sorti Felicity de ses pensées, du moins il essaya.

Il avait dormi un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude,ce qui était étonnant, et du se dépêcher pour se préparer avant d'aller au bureau.

Quand il arriva finalement a _Queen Consolidated_, accompagné de Diggle; son ami-partenaire-garde du corps-et-même-chauffeur-noir,comme celui-ci s'était une fois appelé,Oliver remarqua immédiatement qu'Isobel était de mauvaise humeur.

-Vous êtes en retard, l'assailli t-elle directement.

Le CEO se retint de soupirer. Il devait venir à 9h et il était 9h05.

Fatigué de trouver une excuse pour cette femme qu'il ne supportait pas, il choisit une autre option: il l'ignora totalement et s'installa à son bureau. Vexée, Rochev s'en alla.

Oliver sourit, fier de sa petite victoire, et Diggle sourit en retour.

C'est alors que Felicity fit son entrée.

Elle portait une robe claire avec une ceinture noire autour de la taille, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés. Son cœur fit un bond,et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'au lieu d'aller vers son bureau de secrétaire, elle se dirigeait vers le sien,sans prendre la peine de les saluer, Dig et lui.

-Regarde les informations, se contenta t-elle de dire.

Oliver mit la chaîne, alors que son garde du corps s'approchait d'eux.

Ils virent la présentatrice qui parlait d'un nouveau venu en ville:

_-Mr Gorst a donc créer un groupe de policiers pour attraper The Vigilante et lance un appel à témoins pour tous ceux qui aurait n'importe quelle information à propos de ce justicier masqué. Des convocations ont été envoyés à toutes personnes connues pour avoir été en lien, de près ou de loin avec cet devront se rendre au commissariat._

Oliver lança un regard incrédule à Felicity.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

Voyant que ses partenaires ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il continua:

-Je ne tue plus. J'ai arrêté plusieurs criminels. J'ai même travaillé avec Lance, qui me haïssait!

Mais ses amis ne purent que hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le soir...<strong>_

Lance attendait l'arrivée de _Arrow_. Il avait tendance apparaître sans prévenir,quand on s'y attendait le moins, avec son habituel...

-_Detective_.

Quentin se retourna. Il était devant lui, de profil, la tête baissée comme toujours.

Pour tout salut, il hocha la tête avant d'aller droit au but.

-Il y a un nouveau venu en ville.

-Je sais.

Lance se mit à marcher vers l'Archer, résolu à tout lui dire.

-C'est le détective Gorst. Il compte interroger toutes les personnes qui ont été de près ou de loin en contact avec vous. Laurel, Thea et Oliver Queen, leur mère et son mari, les otages de Merlyn que vous avez sauvé à noël,et encore d'autres. Il a fait une liste et compte noter les moindres détails qu'il trouve sur vous. Je m'attends à des interrogations poussées pour moi et ma fille, vu qu'on nous avons tous les deux travaillés avec vous.

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous arrêtons de travailler ensemble quelque temps alors. Je ne viendrais vous aider qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité.

Lance ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis hocha la tête pour approuver. Ce Gorst était inconnu et donc peut être un ennemi.

-Je vais demander a Miss Smoak de trouver des informations sur cet homme, continua l'Homme a la Capuche. Je vous donnerais tout ce qu'elle a trouvé sur lui.

Quentin acquiesça.

-D'accord.

-Autre chose ?

-Quelques infractions mineures, mais rien d'inhabituelles, merci.

_The Arrow _hocha la tête et partit. Rapidement, Le policier le perdit de vu.

* * *

><p>Oliver arriva au Verdant quelques minutes plus tard, satisfait de sa soirée. Hormis un petit racketteur qu'il avait vu sur le chemin et qui avait fuit en le voyant, il n'y avait aucun criminel trop dangereux a arrê toute façon, la police était la pour ça.<p>

Il se changea et alla voir Felicity qui était à son ordinateur.

-Hey.

Celle ci se retourna et lui sourit.

-Hey.

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Felicity ne réfléchit qu'une seconde et répondit tout de suite qu'elle voulait bien.

-Ce... Gorst,tu pourrais faire une recherche sur lui ? Sa famille, d'où il vient, ce qu'il a fait avant?

-Bien sur, c'est facile pour moi.

Elle se mit en face de son clavier, avant de reprendre :

-Si... Tu veux bien me... donner un coup de main pour quelque chose.

Oliver fit signe qu'il écoutait, et Felicity continua, l'air à la fois gênée et sûre d'elle.

-Je voudrais.. Que tu m'apprennes à me battre.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

-Felicity, Diggle a essayé de t'apprendre, et tu n'as pas écouté.

-Je sais, le coupa t-elle, et c'était idiot. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je voudrais au moins savoir les bases. L'auto défense,ce genre de trucs.

Oliver se retourna, indécis. Comment lui dire qu'il serait incapable de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit? Il serait trop obnubilé par elle.

Il prit sa veste, se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et sourit.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Je t'invite.

Felicity ne paru pas dupe à sa tentative d'éviter le sujet, mais accepta, en spécifiant bien le fait qu'elle voulait encore en parler.

L'archer se contenta de sourire.

* * *

><p>Oliver ne voulait pas manger avec Felicity au Big Belly Burger, comme à leur habitude, mais il ne voulait pas aller non plus dans un grand restaurant étoilé, il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça.<p>

Il opta alors pour un restaurant chinois à la fois chic et simple,qui était calme et faisait d'excellents plats.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table légèrement à l'écart, pour être tranquille.

La serveuse les accueillit avec un joli sourire et Felicity sembla apprécier l'ambiance et le décors.

La jeune femme prit le plat du jour et Oliver fit de même. La serveuse repartit.

Immédiatement, elle repartit à la charge.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'entraîner ?

Oliver prit la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Parce que je ne suis pas un bon professeur. Dig sera bien meilleur pour ça, et il sera plus patient.

-John s'est réconcilié avec Lyla , j'aimerais les laisser tranquille un moment.

Oliver la fixa, et Felicity comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que son excuse était stupide, John travaillerait comme d'habitude avec eux, et Oliver le savait.

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle voulait que ce soit lui qui l'entraîne ?

-Écoute, fit il. Je suis très occupé en ce moment. Je suis le CEO de _Queen Consolited_ le jour et _The Arrow _(il baissa la voix ) la nuit. J'ai a peine le temps de dormir,et quand je dors, je fais ...

Il s'interrompit et avant que Felicity puisse l'interroger, un serveur arriva avec leurs entrées et Oliver lui dit quelque chose en chinois qu'elle ne comprit bien sur pas.

Le serveur lui répondit avec un sourire amical, et partit.

Felicity regarda avec une certaine tristesse Oliver commencer à manger, faisant son possible pour éviter le sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler.

Son passé.

Blessée, Felicity mangea a son tour et la soirée passa avec un certaine tension.

Quand Oliver raccompagna Felicity chez elle, cette tension était toujours là. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'appartement de la jeune femme.

-Merci...pour le repas.

Et elle rentra chez elle.

Oliver soupira et resta quelques secondes devant sa porte, avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

Il se tourna et se retourna pendant longtemps dans son lit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas une erreur. Pourquoi avait il refusé ?

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas résister a Felicity. Elle était douce, magnifique,gentille, intelligente... Rien qu'à penser à elle, il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser...

C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas entraîner Felicity,car il aurait vite abandonner pour l'embrasser. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir vraiment travailler avec John.

Et puis, quelque part, il devait s'avouer que lui même n'avait pas envie que sa chère blonde s'entraîne avec Dig. Un sentiment de jalousie l'étreignait quand il pensait ça. Pas parce qu'ils pourraient devenir un couple, ils se considéraient plus comme frère et sœur, mais parce que John et Felicity pourraient avoir un lien que lui même et l'informaticienne pourraient avoir ensemble.

Il regarda l'heure.

Bientôt minuit.

Sur un coup de tête, il alluma son portable, et appela Felicity.

-Allo ? Fit un voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout.

-C'est moi, répondit Oliver. J'ai réfléchi. Ça va être dur, et il faut que tu fasses tout ce que je te dit de faire, mais je veux bien t'entraîner.

**_Voilà voilà ^^_**

**_Vous avez surement remarqué, je mets des mots en anglais. Je pense pas que ça dérange vraiment (enfin, sauf si vous êtes vraiment nul en anglais...), et je les pas traduits car je trouve ça mieux comme ça. Juste pour dire. Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt !_**


	4. Début de l'entraînement

**Bonjour bonjour ^^**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai la pêche ! (On dit encore ça ?)**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que l'idée de l'entraînement de Felicity vous plait, j'en suis heureuse ^^ **

**Aujourd'hui, vous verrez un peu plus Gorst et plus d'action ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture ;)**

**Le lendemain matin**

Thea frappa à la porte d'Oliver,et n'ayant aucune réponse,ouvrit,pensant le voir dormir.

La chambre était vide, les volets ouverts, et Thea se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alors que celle ci s'ouvrait.

-Thea ? Fit son frère, surpris de la voir.

Je pensais que tu étais encore en train de dormir, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Non. Je dois aller au travail.

-Eh bien, tu vas terminer plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Et elle lui tendit une lettre.

Après l'avoir lu, Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur, étonné.

-Cet homme n'a pas perdu de temps.

-En effet. On y va en même temps avec maman. Même Walter y va. Mais deux heures plus tard. Ils vont interroger de nombreuses personnes.

Oliver hocha la tête.

-Tu veux que je te cherche ?

-Non, c'est bon, on pourra se retrouver au commissariat, inutile de faire un détour.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs heures particulièrement ennuyeuses à<em> Queen Consolited, <em>Oliver se rendit au commissariat où il retrouva Thea et sa mère.C'était l'effervescence: des policiers interrogeaient les témoins dans des salles spéciales. Les gens qui n'étaient pas encore passés attendaient, assis sur des chaises, et d'autres sortaient.

-Apparemment tout le commissariat s'est mis à cet interrogatoire.

-Ils ont l'air de vraiment vouloir retrouver _The Vigilante._

-Hmm.

Ils firent savoir qu'ils étaient là,puis s'assirent pour attendre leur tour.

Oliver remarqua à plusieurs reprise que certaines personnes les regardaient bizarrement,surtout sa mère. Thea semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué mais, tout comme lui, ne faisait aucune remarque. Leur mère, quand à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées, l'air soucieux.

Quand on appela enfin son nom, Oliver se leva, et se dirigea vers le policier qui l'avait appelé,et comprit tout de suite qu'il allait se faire interrogé par l'homme qui avait commencé cette nouvelle chasse.

-Entrez, monsieur Queen, fit l'homme en lui ouvrant la porte.

Oliver s'exécuta et s'assit la chaise qu'on lui présentait.

Son interrogateur s'assit, et se mit à parler d'une voix froide.

-Je suis le _detective_ Patrick Gorst, et j'ai été envoyé par le gouvernement afin de retrouver un criminel, cet homme qu'on appelle _The Vigilante. _Pour cela, j'ai besoin de tous les témoignages possibles.

Oliver sentait clairement le discours appris par cœur, mais garda son rôle de _CEO_ dragueur et sur de lui que tout le monde connaissait.

-La police a déjà eu mon témoignage.

Le _detective_ lui lança un regard noir, avant de regarder sa feuille de question.

-Quand avez vous _The Vigilante _pour la première fois?

-Un ou deux jours après mon retour, je dirais. Quand mon meilleur ami et moi avons été enlevés.

Gorst nota quelque chose sur sa feuille, et passa à la question suivante :

-Pouvez-vous me le décrire ?

-Vert.

Il sourit d'un air railleur.

Le policier souffla d'agacement devant la gaminerie de ce jeune insolent.

-Plus de détails s'il vous plaît.

- Assez grand, costaud, une légère barbe... noire, je crois, fit semblant de réfléchir Oliver tandis que son interrogateur écrivait à tout vitesse.

-C'est tout ?

-Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Il se cache. Il a un arc et des flèches.

On lui posa encore quelques questions, puis il pu repartir.

* * *

><p>Il était environ 7 heures du soir quand il arriva au Verdant. Felicity était déjà là, pianotant à toute vitesse sur son clavier.<p>

-J'ai vérifié si il y avait des problèmes, pour l'instant,tout va bien.

-Bien. J'irais m'occuper de James Gates comme prévu, après ton entraînement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et Oliver remarqua tout de suite ce qu'elle portait. Un pantalon de sport noir, un débardeur vert foncé, et des chaussures de sport colorées.

Elle ne portait aucun bijou,et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Parfait, lui répondit son nouvel entraîneur. Laisse moi me changer, et on pourra commencer.

Après avoir troqué son costume de _CEO_ contre un jogging et un T-shirt, il amena Felicity sur le cercle dédié à l'entraînement.

-Diggle t'as déjà appris quelques bases, je crois?

-Oui, et je fais du jogging et je frappe sur un punchig ball dès que j'ai le temps.

-Bien.

Il sourit.

-Frappe moi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

-Oliver, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne pensais pas que s'entraîner signifiait te frapper.

Le Justicier rit.

-Felicity,sans vouloir t'offenser, rien de ce que tu peux me faire ne dépassera pour moi l'assaut d'un chaton.

Agacée, Felicity lança son poing vers Oliver, du mieux qu'elle put, mais il se contenta simplement de l'éviter.

-L'effet de surprise joue un grand rôle. Si tu peux trouver une distraction ou attaquer par derrière, c'est encore mieux.

-Oh. Mais alors comment je fais pour savoir si c'est un ami ou un ennemi ?

Alors qu'Oliver allait répondre, la blonde essaya de mettre une droite à Oliver, qui l'évita de justesse en tournant sur lui même. Mais son apprentie se retourna immédiatement et lui infligea un coup dans le ventre.

Oliver recula, plus surpris que blessé, tandis qu'elle prit son poing droit dans sa main gauche.

-Je savais pas que taper quelqu'un faisait aussi mal.

-C'était bien pour l'effet de surprise. Vraiment bien. Mais...

Il s'avança et se mit derrière elle, prit sa main et la recula,alors qu'il bougeait son pied avec son propre pied.

-Utilise tout ton corps pour frapper. Pas juste ton poing.

Il amena un punching ball devant elle, et reprit.

-Tu ne dois pas juste te contenter de donner un petit coup avec ton poing seul. Tu dois l'accompagner de tout ton bras, de tout ton corps.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et Felicity sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Apparemment troublé, Oliver recula et précisa qu'il fallait qu'elle tourne ses hanches pour frapper mieux.

Il la laissa essayer, et quand elle frappa sa cible de sable, elle constata qu'elle frappait plus fort.

-C'est mieux fit son entraîneur. Continue.

Felicity sourit et frappa a nouveau.

Une heure plus tard , quand Oliver décréta que c'était assez pour elle et commença lui même à s'échauffer, elle était en sueur, ses poings l'élançaient et elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement.

Pourtant, la jeune femme éprouvait un sentiment de fierté. Certes, ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle savait qu'en persévérant, et en continuant de s'entraîner dur, elle pourrait bientôt se défendre toute seule.

Surtout si elle avait Oliver comme professeur.

Elle prit une longue douche et quand elle revint, Oliver avait mit son costume d'_Arrow._

Elle s'installa devant ses précieuses machines et se prépara à aider Oliver dans sa mission.

* * *

><p>James Gates était un petit homme légèrement enveloppé, toujours habillé d'un d'une chemise foncée et d'une veste en cuir noire.<p>

Il possédait plusieurs millions de dollars ,et en profitait pour se faire encore plus d'argent.

Son entreprise, sensée construire des maisons et des appartements ou les rénover, se contenter d'empocher l'argent, de commencer les travaux et d'arrêter un ou deux mois plus tard pour une quelconque raison. Il ne remboursait jamais ses clients.

De nombreuses familles s'étaient ainsi retrouver à la rue. Son armée d'avocats le protégeait des plaintes, et ceux qui voulaient quand même le faire se retrouvaient menacés et mourraient parfois dans des accidents aux circonstances étranges.

Gates et ses hommes se retrouvaient ce soir afin de menacer un père de famille qui avait le courage (ou la bêtise) de vouloir dénoncer cet s'était retrouvé attaché à une chaise, avec six gars qui pointaient leur arme sur lui.

Du haut du bâtiment,une silhouette sombre les observaient en silence.

Quand Gates pointa à son tour son arme sur la victime, l'Archer se mit soudain en mouvement.

Une flèche apparut de nul part pour désarmer James qui se tourna, soudain terrorisé,vers l'endroit d'où la flèche venait.

-Tuez-le ! Hurla t-il à ses hommes, qui se mirent à tirer frénétiquement.

L'Archer arriva soudain à l'opposé où les mercenaires tiraient et libéra leur victime, qui s'enfuit avec un bref remerciement.

L'homme à la capuche verte désarma deux hommes, en assomma un troisième, tandis que Gates s'enfuit, accompagné de deux des trois derniers.

-Un gars à quatre heures , fit la voix de Felicity dans son oreille.

Oliver se tourna vers son attaquant et eu tout juste de le temps de le désarmer. Il commença à échanger des coups violents avec lui, quand le cinquième homme revint sur ses pas et tira.

_The Arrow _prit son adversaire pour se protéger, et celui ci hurla quand il fut touché par la balle. Il lâcha le blessé et se mit à couvert, tandis que le dernier homme debout dans l'entrepôt continuait de tirer comme un fou.

Un flèche suffit. Il visa la main, ce qui désarma le mercenaire et l'immobilisa, hurlant de douleur.

Gates et son dernier garde du corps courraient vers la voiture, avec l'espoir futile de vouloir s'enfuir.

Oliver ne leur laissa même pas une chance : il bondit sur le mercenaire et l'assomma,avant de se tourner vers sa cible et de dire sa fameuse phrase:

-James Gates, _you have failed this city !_

* * *

><p>La police arriva quelques instants plus tard, prévenue par le père qui s'était enfui, et arrêta James Gates et ses hommes.<p>

Patrick Gorst qui était également là, serra le poing avec fureur.

Il fallait qu'il continue les interrogatoires, qu'il fasse un appel à témoin.

Il fallait qu'il trouve cet homme, et qu'il le tue. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Car s'il n'y parvenait pas, ce serait _eux _qui allait le tuer.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,et qu'il es bien écrit, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal ce chapitre ^^' J'espère que vous n'êtes pas décu pour l'entraînement de Felicity qui ne se fera pas d'un seul coup, j'aime pas trop dans les films/livres et même fanfictions quand il faut à une personne 2 jours pour devenir le meilleur combattant du monde...Vous l'a verrez s'améliorer petit à petit.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des chapitres plus longs, je fais ce que je peux, mais je préfère écrire des chapitres assez courts, et les publiés environ une fois par semaine que d'avoir aucune idée et de les publier tous les deux mois...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**_


	5. Une fête troublante

**_Hey !_**

**_Tout d'abord, désolée du (léger) retard. J'ai eu une semaine de stage, et puis j'ai changé d'ordi, et puis j'avais la flemme... Bref !_**

**_Je répond aux reviews (pas individuellement, malheureusement, ma flemmardise est partout...)_**

**_Donc je compte bien prendre mon temps pour entrainer Felicity, je compte pas la transformer en Hulk tout de suite. (ahem...)_**

**_Le "eux" du chapitre, dernier, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos théories ! Ca peut même changer mes idées, donc donnez les moi ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux qui découvrent ma fic, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ! Et pour les moments "Olicity", ce n'est que le début !_**

**_Ce chapitre est très court, je sais, mais on avance un peu dans l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !  
><em>**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Oliver avait accepté d'entraîner Felicity. Deux semaines que James Gates avait été arrêté.

Deux semaines que Patrick Gorst avait ouvert l'interrogatoire pour trouver _The Vigilante_.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, les policiers ne trouvaient rien de nouveau ou de concret.

On savait qu'il était grand et fort, habillé de vert, agissait la nuit, s'occupait des malfrats.

Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre sur lui: son nom, son âge, ses possibles alliés, sa couleur de cheveux, d'yeux, ses motivations...

Apparemment désespéré, Gorst avait lancé un appel à témoins et même un numéro vert pour toute personne qui le verrait.

Cela amusait beaucoup Oliver.

Mais ce dernier se concentrait sur autre chose en ce moment : l'entraînement de Felicity. Tous les jours, il lui consacrait une heure et lui apprenait quelques mouvement de bases en combat.

Elle continuait de s'entraîner sur son punching ball et semblait déjà se muscler.

Oliver était stupéfait par l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans son entraînement : d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle faisait chaque matin des étirements, chaque soir son entraînement, et tous les deux ou trois jours, faisait du jogging.

En plus de tout ça, elle continuait de travailler à Queen Consolited, et aidait Oliver la nuit.

Parfois, il se demandait où est ce qu'elle trouvait cette énergie et cette bonne humeur.

C'était les pensées qui traversaient Oliver alors qu'il se préparait pour la fête en honneur de sa mère.

Il avait eu cette idée il y a une semaine, afin de la réintégré dans la société.

Il ajusta sa veste de costume et sortit de sa chambre. On l'attendait.

Thea descendit l'escalier avec sa mère et son frère, et remarqua la fille blonde de l'_IT department,_ Felicity, avec qui Oliver traînait souvent. Elle était même devenue sa secrétaire.

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre son frère et elle, mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle ne la connaissait que de vue, mais elle paraissait assez gentille et différente des autres poufs avec lesquelles Oliver sortait avant l'île. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa mère après la fête.

Felicity sourit à Thea et fit un signe de tête vers sa mère, avant de se tourner vers Oliver, tandis que les deux autre femmes allaient vers leurs invités.

-Hey.

-Hey... J'aurais aimer prévenir ta mère...

-De quoi?

Pour toute réponse, La jeune blonde entraîna Oliver vers le salon où se déroulait la réception et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La salle était quasiment vide.

A part sa famille, Walter, Felicity et une dizaine d'autres personnes,la salle était vide.

Oliver soupira, et accompagné de Felicity, il alla saluer les invités.

La soirée passa à la fois vite et lentement pour Oliver :quand il était éloigné de Felicity, il avait l'impression que le monde perdait de sa couleur, les paroles des gens étaient creuses et intéressantes.

Mais dès qu'elle venait vers lui, elle le faisait immédiatement sourire, avec ses paroles drôles et rafraîchissantes,ses sourires sincères, ses encouragements discrets.

_Pourvu que cette soirée se termine rapidement_.

Il savait que c'était lui qui avait organisé cette soirée, mais il ne savait pas qu'il y aurait si peu de monde. La façon dont les gens le regardait l'énervait ou le gênait.

Certains l'observaient avec curiosité ou pitié. Ils avaient même l'audace de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé sur Lian Yu.

_Mais quand arrêterons t-ils avec ça, putain ?_

Il était fatigué de ça. De toute ces questions, de tous ces regards de haine à cause du projet de sa mère, de toutes ces insultes.

Ces gens qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il prenne une bouteille de vodka et un flingue pour aller tuer tout le monde.

_Mais ce n'est pas ce que font les Queen ?_

Il s'apprêtait à quitter sa propre soirée, las de tout cela, afin d'aller dormir.

C'est alors qu'arriva Felicity. Aussitôt,son moral remonta en flèche et sa fatigue disparut. Elle était sublime dans cette robe bleue nuit, avec son chignon lâche.

Sa main le démangeait, il avait envie de toucher les mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées,de sentir à quel point elles étaient douces et soyeuses.

Sa robe lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et mettait en valeur ses magnifiques jambes. Son discret décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine, et ...

_Stop Oliver._

-Tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Oliver tendit la main à Felicity,et sourit.

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Smoak ?

Elle sourit à son tour et lui prit la main.

Ils allèrent ensemble sur la piste de danse, et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Oliver posa sa main sur la hanche de Felicity et l'autre sur son dos.

La jeune femme frissonna quand elle sentit la main chaude de l'Archer sur son dos nu.

A cet instant, elle se demanda si elle devait se maudire pour avoir mis cette robe ,ou si, au contraire, elle devait s'en féliciter.

Ils commencèrent à danser avec douceur, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Oliver sans s'en rendre compte.

Tout disparut, excepté eux.

Leur souffle, leur proximité, leur cœur qui bat.

Peut importait les gens autour, leur regard ou leurs murmures.

Felicity releva la tête et regarda Oliver dans les yeux,ces yeux bleus gris si beaux.

Oliver s'approcha peu à peu,lentement, vers les lèvres de Felicity.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine quand soudain un bruit brisa tout : une invité un peu ivre avait fait tombé son verre.

Ils se séparèrent à toute vitesse, comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal.

Felicity fixa un instant cette femme qui s'excusait,un peu agacée, et quand elle se tourna vers Oliver, celui ci avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Moira rentra dans sa chambre après avoir remercié Oliver pour la soirée qu'il lui avait organisé.<p>

Elle était épuisée.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, elle sentit une présence dans son dos et se tourna brusquement.

-Bonjour Moira.

-Que fais tu ici ?

* * *

><p>Thea alla vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle voulait lui demandait si elle connaissait Felicity Smoak.<p>

Elle s'apprêtait à toquer,quand soudain elle entendit une voix filtrer à travers la porte.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait.

-Je venu voir si tu avais préparer Oliver à la vérité.

Une voix revenue d'entre les morts.

-Pas encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois protéger _mon _fils !

-Mais c'est aussi le _mien !_

La voix de Malcolm Merlyn.


	6. Début des problèmes

**Hi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça fait bien deux semaines que je n'ai pas publiée, mais il faut croire que j'avais encore moins de temps en vacances... En fait, j'étais pas là.**

**Et j'avais une légère panne d'inspiration. Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Je me suis guérie ^^**

**(spoiler 3x15)Juste pour savoir... Qu'avez vous pensez du 3x15 ? Pensez vous qu'Olive va accepter ? Ca serait sympa à voir si il le faisait ...**

**Quand à Felicity ... Raaaaah ! Déjà qu'on la voyait moins dans ces épisodes, ce qu'elle a fait ... Ça m'énerve !**

**Sinon... BON SANG MAIS LAUREL ME SOULE MAIS A UN POINT ! T'ES PAS TA SŒUR !**

**Voilà ^^' Si vous avez envie de parler des derniers épisodes, je suis là ^^**

**Sinon, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

* * *

><p><strong>7 heures de matin, manoir des Queen.<br>**

Thea se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil.

Mais ses pensées l'empêchaient de se rendormir.

_Oliver est le fils de Malcolm._

Elle remonta la couverture, prit une grande inspiration, et referma les yeux.

_Malcolm Merlyn est en vie._

Qu'allait faire ? Le dire à son frère ? Garder le secret ? En parler à sa mère ?

_Moira le savait._

Non, sa mère était une menteuse,encore et toujours. A chaque fois qu'elle croyait que ses mensonges étaient dévoilés, d'autres s'ajoutaient à la liste.

_Moira avait été infidèle envers son mari, et Oliver en était le résultat._

Tout ce qu'elle croyait, tout au long de sa vie, était faux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit l'heure et soupira.

Sept heures du matin.

Elle savait qu'il serait impossible pour elle de se rendormir.

Sa mère et son frère devaient toujours dormir, à cause de la fête d'hier soir.

Elle se leva doucement,s'habilla.

Elle sortit de la maison en ayant bien spécifié être allé chez Roy.

Arrivé chez lui, elle toqua à la porte, et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

Roy apparut, torse nu, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux à moitié fermés,éblouis par la lumière.

-Thea ?

-Salut, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu gênée. Désolée de te réveiller, mais il fallait vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un...

Une demi heure plus tard, Roy était habillé et lavé,et tandis qu'il buvait un café, Thea lui expliqua son problème, assise sur le canapé.

-Hier soir, je voulais dire bonne nuit à ma mère, et j'ai entendu un truc... Un secret que ma mère a depuis des années.

Roy restait silencieux, la laissant parler.

-C'est... Quelque chose que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer, et ça change absolument tout dans ma vie et celle de mon frère, et je savais pas quoi faire, a qui parler...

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler discrètement, silencieusement.

-Je sais même pas si je peux te dire ce secret, parce que c'est même pas le mien...

Thea se mordit la lèvre, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux pour tenter vainement de retenir ses larmes, Roy se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et sourit avec douceur.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Thea sourit faiblement,tandis que son petit ami caressa sa joue avec douceur.

-Ce secret... concerne qui?

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Oliver.

Roy l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Non! Tu ne comprends pas! Ça changera absolument tout !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il t'en veuilles? Il t'en voudrait de ne lui avoir pas dit, Thea, pourquoi te blâmerait-il pour un secret qui n'est pas le tien ?

Vaincue, Thea soupira, et hocha doucement la tête.

Elle dirait à son frère. Le plus tôt possible.

Rassuré de voir sa petite amie se calmer et sécher ses larmes, il l'embrassa avec douceur, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Consolided, 9 heures et demi.<strong>

Quand Felicity arriva au bureau, Oliver remarqua immédiatement qu'elle évitait son regard. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place sans un moindre coup d'œil et se mit taper sur son clavier.

Il savait pourquoi. Il se souvenait très bien de l'événement d'hier soir, et aussi de sa réaction. Il avait fuit. Comme un lâche. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas résister, mais il ne pouvait pas être avec elle.

Alors que ces pensées le traversaient, il entendit une brusque inspiration de la part de sa secrétaire. Il leva la tête et la vit lire à toute vitesse quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il songea un instant à se lever pour pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, puis il se ravisa. Felicity ne voudrait surement pas lui parler en ce moment.

Baissant la tête, il se remit à son travail sans un mot de plus.

Son portable vibra, et il regarda le message de sa sœur.

_On doit parler._

Content de voir un peu plus Thea, et de pouvoir se changer les idées, il lui répondit immédiatement.

_Ce soir, 19h,au BBB ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Commissariat, 14 heures 30<strong>

Gorst était assis à son bureau au commissariat, en train d'écrire un rapport, quand il reçut un appel.

-_Detective _Gorst.

-Monsieur,c'est moi.

Gorst sourit. L'homme, ou plutôt le gamin qui l'appelait était un gosse de 17 ans qui se faisait appeler Chuck. C'était un hacker assez doué. Le _detective _lui avait proposé de lui épargner ses deux ans de prison s'il l'aidait à trouver _The Arrow._

Le gamin avait d'abord refusé, effrayé de chercher ce Justicier dont il avait peur de représailles, mais il avait changé d'avis quand Gorst avait rappelé que sa mère n'était pas vraiment en état de se débrouiller seul.

La voix de Chuck sortit le policier de ses pensées.

-J'ai trouvé...

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

On pouvait percevoir un grand espoir dans sa voix.

-Non, mais j'ai réussi à décrypter des données venant de ses appels avec ses... alliés. Elle est forte, très forte, mais j'ai finalement réussi.

-Elle ? Qui?

-Elle s'appelle Felicity Smoak. Elle travaille à Queen Consolided et vit à Straling City depuis 3 ans.

-Donne moi son adresse.

Le garçon lui donna toutes les informations qu'il voulait, puis raccrocha.

Gorst eut un sourire et se leva de son bureau. Il avait un enlèvement à préparer.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Belly Burger, vers 19 heures<strong>

Thea rentra au Big Belly Burger avec une certaine appréhension.

Son frère l'attendait déjà et sourit à sa vue.

-Salut, fit il.

-Salut, répondit Thea avec un pâle sourire.

-C'est sympa de se voir, continua Oliver, avec nos boulots, on se voit plus autant.

-Je sais mais...

Une serveuse arriva, et ils commandèrent.

-Mais ?

-Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, et ça va pas te plaire.

Thea baissa les yeux, angoissée par la réaction future de son frère.

Comment allait il réagir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Parking souterrain de QC,vers 18 heures<strong>

Felicity sortit de Queen Consolided, soulagée d'échapper à la présence d'Oliver. Le _CEO _ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte,mais il dégageait un charisme et une force incroyable, et sa présence était parfois oppressante,surtout quand on refusait de lui parler.

Et surtout après ce qu'elle avait sur son ordinateur, elle ne voulait pas être vu en public avec lui.

Elle allait vers sa Mini,quand elle entendit un bruit.

La jeune fronça les sourcils.

_Se pourrait il que..._

C'était ici qu'elle avait découvert que Oliver était _The Arrow_. Comptait-il lui faire la même chose une seconde fois ?

_Non._

Il ne ferait pas ça. De plus,elle avait entendu Oliver dire à Dig qu'il allait Au BBB, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre.

Se remémorant tout ce que Oliver lui avait appris, elle tourna la tête, tous les sens en alerte.

_Tu te fais des idées, Felicity. Tu deviens parano._

A peine eu t-elle cette pensée que quelqu'un lui frappa à l'arrière de la tête, et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>BBB, vers 19 heures <strong>

Il ne réagissait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Thea se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant à quelque chose. Une explosion de colère, de la peine, de la haine, de la rage, n'importe quoi.

Mais pas au silence.

Et pourtant, il restait là. Sans rien dire. Sans un mot, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était banal.

-Oliver ?

Son frère ne lui répondit pas.

Soudain,son téléphone sonna, et il se remit à vivre.

Thea était même presque sûre qu'il venait juste de reprendre sa respiration.

Oliver sortit son téléphone, et décrocha.

-Allo ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes plus tôt<strong>_

John Diggle grogna en remarquant qu'il avait oublié des documents importants à QC, et y retourna.

Alors qu'il garait la voiture,il remarqua une Mini qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il fronça les sourcils. Felicity n'avait-elle pas terminée une heure plus tôt ?

Se disant que l'informaticienne faisait peut être des heures supplémentaires, il haussa les épaules mais décida de vérifier quand même à son bureau.

Il monta à l'étage, prit les documents qu'il lui fallait, et remarqua l'absence flagrante de la jeune femme.

Elle était sûrement rentrée,mais sans sa voiture ? Impossible.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il roula jusqu'à son appartement et ouvrit grâce au clés que Felicity leur avait donné, à Oliver et lui.

Rien d'inhabituel.

Il rentra, son arme au poing, prêt à tirer au moindre intrus.

Rien de menaçant, sauf...

Il avisa un mot sur la table, et le lut.

_Demain soir, où se cachait Adam Hunt._

_Rends toi si tu veux la voir vivante._

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela Oliver.

_-Allo ?_

D'ordinaire, il aurait remarqué à quel point la voix de son « patron » était à la fois rauque et fragile, un mélange étonnant, mais cette fois, il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Felicity à été enlevée.

* * *

><p><strong>*Essaye de prendre une voix mystérieuse*<strong>

**Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? Va t-on savoir qui menace Gorst ? Va t-il tuer Felicity ? Va t-on savoir ce qu'elle a lu sur son ordinateur ? Verra t-on des flamants roses au Québec ? En saurons plus sur l'élevage des huîtres d'eau douce malades en Nouvelle Zélande ? Vais-je arrêter avec mes questions débiles ? La suite au prochain épisode !**

**Ah oui, j'espère que ça vous as plu, n'oubliez les reviews, c'est gratuit, et si ça vous avez 15 secondes, please, répondez à ces deux questions :**

**QUE PENSEZ VOUS DE ROY HARPER ?**

**QUE PENSEZ VOUS DU COUPLE THEA/ROY ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
